tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Damon Salvatore
| aliases = | series = The Vampire Diaries | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | race = | base of operations = Mystic Falls, Virginia | known relatives = Stefan Salvatore (brother); Giuseppe Salvatore (father); Joseph Salvatore (cousin); Zach Salvatore (descendant) | status = | born = June 28th, 1840 | died = | 1st appearance = "Pilot" | final appearance = | actor = Ian Somerhalder }} Damon Salvatore is a fictional vampire and one of the main characters featured in the CW Network television series The Vampire Diaries. He is played by actor Ian Somerhalder. Overview Damon Salvatore is a vampire who was born in the Virginia town of Mystic Falls sometime in the early 19th century. He is the son of Giuseppe Salvatore and the brother of Stefan Salvatore and is of Italian descent. Both Damon and Stefan fell in love with a vampire named Katherine Pierce, who turned them both into vampires in the year 1864. While Stefan tries to maintain his ties to humanity by refusing to feed off human prey, Damon embraces his vampiric gifts and delights in feeding and killing indiscriminately. Smarmy, sarcastic and prone to fits of violence, Damon is the epitome of the "bad boy" vampire. He always has a singular goal in mind, and is almost never willing to reveal all of the cards in his deck. Biography Damon Salvatore returned to his home town of Mystic Falls in September of 2009 with one particular goal in mind - a goal that he kept secret from both his brother and his living descendant Zach. Before Stefan and Zach even knew that he had returned, Damon began cutting a bloody swath through the town, feeding indiscriminately, beginning with two motorists named Darren Malloy and Brooke Fenton. When Zach read the news report in the Mystic Falls Daily, his first intuition was that Stefan had been responsible. Damon made his presence known however in his typical showiness, by abruptly arriving at the Salvatore Boarding House. As always, Damon felt that his brother was ineffectual as a vampire due to his refusal to feed off humans. The two came to blows, but soon settled on an uneasy truce. Stefan wanted to know why Damon had returned to Mystic Falls, but Damon played coy, refusing to reveal his true motives. Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by novelist L.J. Smith. He was first expanded upon in the TV series by director Marcos Siega and writers Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson. * Actors Zach Roerig, Michael Trevino and Paul Wesley originally auditioned to play Damon Salvatore before landing their respective roles on The Vampire Diaries. In order, they play Matt Donovan, Tyler Lockwood and Stefan Salvatore. * Ian Somerhalder is also known for playing the antagonist role of Adam Knight on Smallville. Related categories * Damon Salvatore's ring * Damon Salvatore/Images * Damon Salvatore/Victims * Damon Salvatore/Appearances See also External links * * Damon Salvatore at Wikipedia * Damon Salvatore at the Horror House * Damon Salvatore at TV Rage.com * at Damon Salvatore.net * at Damon Salvatore.com * Damon Salvatore at The Vampire Diaries Wiki References ---- Category:1840/Character births Category:1864/Vampire births Category:Independently wealthy Category:Ian Somerhalder/Characters